Impartment
by StargazerLily18
Summary: The countries get into real trouble when there identities are revealed to the public. How will the public react? Who is the one that told? Is it one of their fellow countries or a spy?


Alfred rolled over in his bed, hugging his pillow. He had stayed up late last night doing some last minute paper work back at the White House and was anxious to get to his home in New York. He decided to take the last flight home and didn't get in until around 4 AM. Daylight leaked in through the closed curtains of his loft. He opened one eye to peek at the clock. 9:00 AM. He already knew he didn't plan on getting out of bed anytime soon but the streets outside were already flourishing with people getting to work or just about the city and of course there was nothing like the sound of the morning traffic jam. He had finally started dozing back off when his cell phone began blasting "Anarchy in the UK". He shuddered, he knew who that would be. He slowly sat up as the ringing continued, rubbing his face and groaning.

"I could have sworn I turned that thing on silent." He answered reluctantly, "Yeah, what?"

"Well, what a pleasant greeting. You were raised better than that Alfred." Arthur scoffed.

Alfred flopped back onto his pillow, "Don't lecture me this early Artie. I just might fall asleep on you." Why the hell was he calling so early anyways? Last time he had checked there weren't any meetings or anything scheduled.

Arthur growled, "We can discuss your manners later. Right now I need you to turn on the television."

Alfred yawned and reached for his glasses on his side table, "What for?" He sat up and put his feet onto the floor. He hadn't realized how chilly it was without a shirt since he had been under the warm covers. He picked his white T- shirt up off of the ground that had been bundled up and dropped the night before and slipped it on.

"Just trust me you are going to want to see this. It's an emergency." He spoke with a sense of urgency.

"Alright, fine." Alfred walked to his living room and plopped onto the couch, flipping on the television, "What channel?"

"Doesn't matter, it's all over."

Alfred turned his attention to the ABC News and the blonde giving the report. She was in the middle of announcing something big. He knew it because the featured picture in the corner was a picture of him next to the President.

"What the hell?"

"Shush! Listen!" Arthur scolded.

The reporter clutched onto her papers and spoke in her 'breaking news voice'. "Even though this was not thought possible, every country is in fact personified, growing more and more as a representation of the nation and its people and history. America: the one who has been alongside our ancestors in the building of our nation. Through the Revolution, WW1, The Great Depression, WW2, Vietnam, and everything in between, he has been here, fighting alongside us, and yet, the government has always been very careful not to leave any public documentation of this man's indefinite existence. Yes, our country's identity has finally been revealed to us."

A red circle formed around his face in the picture, "A man that looks to be no more than a boy, a man by the name of Alfred F. Jones is the proud face of The United States Of America. We have received word that he is not only a resident of Washington DC, but of New York City as well."

He saw both his addresses float across the screen as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"What the…." He was too stunned for words. A lump formed in his throat and he felt a cold sweat.

Arthur finally spoke again, "How on Earth did the bloody public find out about this?"

"I have no idea." Alfred was very confused. The government had always been careful about his secret identity. He even had to use a fake name when out in public just to be safe. There was no way this could really be happening. He tried pinching himself which failed miserably. No, this wasn't a nightmare, it was reality. What was going to happen now?

"That isn't the worst part." Arthur mumbled.

"What is then?" Alfred asked

Arthur sighed, "They found out who I am as well. I need to go, the Royal Family is expecting me soon. No doubt they are furious."

Alfred couldn't believe this was happening

"Oh, there's something else I should tell you." Artie said

"What's that?" Alfred asked.

"Just make sure the door is locked and make a run for it when you can. Trust me on this." With that, he hung up.

Alfred had no idea what that meant but he knew his door was locked. The phone rang again almost immediately. It was his boss…

.


End file.
